You Could Be Happy
by my bad bella
Summary: Blaine's lack of affection in public makes Kurt doubt himself. Meanwhile, Mr. Shue pushes for New Directions & Vocal Adrenaline to make amends. When Kurt is set up to sing a duet with a suave member from Vocal Adrenaline, will Blaine fight for Kurt?


**A/N: I know I'm not the only one who's sad that glee doesn't show more klaine affection on the show. Well guess what, Kurt's mad too! I'm new to this site, and I'm still slowly learning to perfect my writing style. Any reviews are accepted, but please nothing cruel, criticism is definitely allowed but I'd rather read advice and help over crude opinions. Tonight my love for glee has been rekindled, and I have plans for this story. I really hope you guys enjoy this, but sorry for you anti-angst-ers out there. I'm guessing that most of you have already read the tumblr spoilers and what-not, & yes I plan on integrating Sebastian – (I know I'm not the only one dreading his appearance on glee) - into my story, but of course in my own interpretation. ANYWHO, enjoy!**

**Summary: **

**Time: Begins at 3x06 when Blaine & New Directions sing TGIF – Katy Perry. Blaine and Kurt ARE dating, and VERY much in love, but both being inexperienced in romance, many obstacles are to come...…. DUN DUN DUNNN.**

**Spoliers: There might be small spoilers here and there, but I have no clue what direction glee is going in, so most of this won't be canon.**

Kurt's finger twitched as he saw Blaine fall back into Brittany's arm playfully. He smiled encouragingly at Blaine as the brunette danced around the room while singing Katy Perry. He decided to stop his childish grudge and hopped out of his seat to interlock his fingers with Blaine. Blaine's eyes lit up as they twirled, but in a matter of seconds, Blaine was once again out of his grasp. Kurt's fingers itched where Blaine's once were.

This was really bothering him.

It wasn't until the pair finished their homework in Kurt's room when Blaine noticed Kurt's constant sighs. He had been observing his boyfriend during the rest of practice after his impromptu song, and couldn't help but see a small frown on his angel's face. He let his pencil fall on top of his paper, and rested his chin on his fists as he looked at Kurt curiously.

It didn't take long for Kurt to notice a pair of hazel eyes looking towards him, and he sat up quickly.

"What is it, is there something on my face?" Kurt seemed concerned as his hands delicately traced over his forehead. Blaine chuckled and sat up in the same way Kurt did. Then he slid over with a sly grin on his face. Kurt wore a small nervous smile as a broken laugh came from his mouth.

Blaine stared deep into Kurt's gorgeous eyes and reached up to place his hand on Kurt's cheek.

"I love you," Blaine smiled and Kurt smiled at first but then it faltered, and Blaine's eyes casted over in worry.

"Okay Kurt, I know something's been bothering you, come on spill it!" Blaine reached over for Kurt's hand and kissed it softly.

Kurt's mouth resembled a fish as he opened and closed it a few times, contemplating what to say.

"It's nothing to worry about," Kurt mumbled as he squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. Blaine didn't seem convinced but he let it slide and planned to bring it up later.

They heard the door close downstairs signaling to the boys that Carole had left the house and a mischievous smile formed on Kurt's face.

Blaine was already far ahead of him as he tackled Kurt to the ground and into a kiss.

"Mmphf – not like I'm complaining, but moving a little fast there Blaine don't you – Mmm – think?" Kurt managed to finish his sentence in between Blaine attacking his whole face.

Blaine answered by slipping his hand under Kurt's shirt and ghosting his fingers over Kurt's stomach.

Kurt gave in and sighed into the kiss, just because Blaine doesn't want to be affectionate during school doesn't mean they couldn't kiss afterwards.

Kurt didn't want to be extremely PDA and making out with Blaine every minute of school – _really thinking about, he might just be fine with that – _but he wanted what his step brother had, to have someone to share quick kisses and hugs during classes, and holding each other to let people know they had someone who cared for them.

Of course, he wanted a less hideous sweater-wearing, less selfish, less _female_ version, and more _Blaine _version than what Finn had. But other than those qualities, he was jealous of his brother.

Blaine seemed to only hold Kurt after school when no one was watching, and didn't even hold his hand during school. It barely felt like they were really dating when it came down to how they were viewed in school. They just seemed like a pair of _slightly gayer_ best friends.

Hell, Brittany didn't know the two of them were dating until Kurt had to tell her that Blaine was gay and taken when Brittany tried her advances on Blaine. And even then she didn't know until he explained that Blaine was taken by _him._

Kurt barely realized he was still caught in lip lock with Blaine until the two had to come up for air.

Blaine continued his exploration as his hand slid higher up Kurt's torso, and his mouth latched onto the milky skin on Kurt's collar bone. Kurt let himself forget about all his internal struggles and enjoyed being ravished by his deprived boyfriend.

At least until tomorrow.

"Mr. Shue, I suggest a duet to show how powerful our vocals can be, particularly As Long As You're Mine from one of the many musicals I have for memory, Wicked. I suggest the song to be sung by Finn and I. It would be such a great opportunity to showcase what charisma and emotion my voice can hold." Rachel said enthusiastically during practice.

Blaine noticed from the corner of his eye that Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled at his newly made friend's crazy ambition. Blaine giggled to himself, he was lucky to have such an adorable and understanding person to call his boyfriend.

"Rachel, I think you did a wonderful job of showcasing emotion and the power of your voice withGet it Right and Don't Rain on my Parade, don't you think it _might_ be time for another pair of people to sing a duet?" Mr. Shue suggested tentatively. Finn muttered something in Rachel's ear, and her face morphed into one of discomfort, but she quietly agreed.

"Although Rachel and Finn may not sing the duet, how about another couple taking the stand? Anyone interested?" Mr. Shue asked. Tina and Mike shook their heads in disagreement, Mike was still training his vocals. Santana just snorted and shook her head at Brittany, Wicked was _so_ not good enough for her and Brittany. Quinn seemed like she wanted to do the duet, but Puck looked less than interested.

Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly, and bit the inside of his lip softly. Kurt knew that Blaine knew that As Long as you're mine was his favorite love song, didn't he get the picture?

"Anyone? If no one steps up to the plate, I'll be happy to just assign it," Mr. Shue said impatiently, if no one wanted to, that always meant there's more room for another Queen song, the kids would definitely love another Queen song.

The room was silent but Kurt's fingers tapped against his thigh and he kept glancing at Blaine, but his boyfriend seemed to be distracted with the hem of his pants. Kurt internally groaned, _such an opportunity is not going to pass up!_

"M-Mr. Shue, I want to do the duet." Kurt stuttered from the back of the room, Blaine's eyes quickly darted towards Kurt's face as his eyes widened with…. _Horror?_ Kurt bit back a bitchy remark, and quickly added in his statement.

"Blaine doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to, it's really okay, but I really would like to do the duet." Kurt mumbled the last part. Blaine seemed to relax after that, and Kurt's fear was confirmed and frankly, he was pissed off and now in his bitch-mode.

"Blaine, interested?" Mr. Shue didn't look up from his file cabinet as he searched for the folder for Wicked. Mr. Shue had assumed that Blaine would sing the duet with Blaine, weren't they dating?

"U-Um, I'm kind of busy with getting settled officially into Lima and I kinda need all the free time I can get to finish homework and other _stuff._" Blaine said hurriedly, and Rachel crossed her arms.

_Who would Kurt sing with for the duet? He was sure Blaine and Kurt were dating, apparently not. _Mr. Shue thought.

Mr. Shue froze on the spot for a split second and seemed a bit surprised. Then he shook himself out of his trance and went into a deep train of thought.

"I've got the _best idea._" He suddenly said, and Mr. Shue jumped everywhere to search for his phone. When he pulled it out he excused himself from the room, and stepped outside to the hall.

The room erupted in conversation but Kurt was frozen in place and Blaine wasn't speaking either. Once the silence was at an uncomfortable stage, Kurt decided to face Blaine and demand for an answer.

"I'm not upset Blaine, I'm just…. Curious. Why don't you want to do the duet with me? We sing together all the time." Kurt pointed out. Blaine didn't move until he let out a small sigh and turned to face Kurt.

"I told you, I'm settling into Lima and I just need some time to relax, I can help you after school sometime to practice the song with you, but I just don't have the time." Blaine said. Kurt didn't push the matter further but he knew Blaine was lying. Blaine was pretty much saying that he was willing to sing with Kurt after school when they were alone, and none of their friends were around. But during school hours and while the school is watching, that was a total no-no. Kurt was unsatisfied with the answer and turned to face the front in his seat. Blaine's head rested back into his palms when he noticed that Kurt was clearly upset.

A few more minutes of awkward tension passed until Mr. Shue returned back into the classroom with a wide smile on his face.

"So you guys know that we're having some friendly competitions with Vocal Adrenaline now, and getting past the rough times in our past," Mr. Shue started, Rachel grumbled under her breath about the traumatizing experience with yolk. He continued, "To kick off this year's glee club bonding, I've decided Kurt should do his duet with someone from Vocal Adrenaline!" Mr. Shue said excitedly, but not a single person in New Directions seemed to be pleased.

"Mr. Shue, I'll gladly sing with him, I don't want any of those Adrenaline girls bitching at Kurt." Mercedes spoke up. Kurt smiled at his friend across the room, because he also wasn't interested in singing with a random girl who most likely would try and plot some evil scheme against his friends.

"No worries Mercedes, Kurt's sticking to his voice and singing the female part, Vocal Adrenaline has picked their new member John Schom as their representative." Mr. Shue raised his eyebrows suggestively at Kurt and Kurt froze. This John guy must be gay, and Mr. Shue was definitely trying to set them up.

Silence filled the room and Blaine coughed uncomfortably. Kurt didn't know what to do in the situation he was in.

"This will be a great experience for you Kurt, my gut tells me that this John guy will like you. My liver tells me that too. In fact many of my organs keep telling that that you and John will be a good couple," Brittany said, and Quinn kicked the back of Brittany's chair. Kurt was completely uncomfortable, and he let out small breaths. He glanced at Blaine, and Blaine looked indifferent. Kurt groaned, did his boyfriend not care that one of their friends just said that he would be a good couple with another gay male? Better yet a gay male that his teacher just set a duet up with? Blaine glanced at Kurt, only to see the blue green eyes staring curiously at him.

Blaine looked away, and just shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Kurt heard a _'oh-no-he-didn't'_ from Mercedes. If Blaine didn't care, then Kurt didn't care. It's not like Kurt had to listen to everything Blaine tells him to do, right? If he wanted to do this duet, he would do this duet, and damn him to hell if he didn't do well. Because whenever Kurt Hummel sets his mind on something, he will never change his mind. And Kurt Hummel was going to sing this duet, because he wanted to, and no _man _was going to tell him otherwise.

Kurt looked at Mr. Shue and froze.

"Can I get back to you later?"


End file.
